Evolution-Soul of the Demon
by Leon Cross
Summary: My entry of Cynthia's 2001 Valentine's Day Yaoi/Yuri contest which is Sora/Angewomon. This also marks of the begining of the "Evolution" series.


Disclaimer: I of course do not own digimon. There are the sole property of there respective owners and creators.

Author's Note: This story is but the beginning the of a series I call "Evolution". It is a series of non-interrelated AU stories based on different animes. They speak of a trial of hardship and adversity that one must come through before achieving happiness. This first chapter was originally an entry for Cynthia, Piedmon's Lady's Yaoi/Yuri contest but the couple was switched into the Valentine's Day contest so I'll simply be submitting it to that. Also as a result of my respect for her extraordinary work I sought to write a story that could be looked on with equal respect, therefore I have put my other writing projects on whole to focus solely on this, for those scarce few who were wondering about my prolonged absence. Until next time......

A piercing howl broke through the night as the light of the full moon gives rise to the primal side of many of the digital world's creatures. One example being the Ultimate known as WereGarurumon, who every night on this particular night along with many others of his species pay homage to the glowing sphere.

"No matter how many times I hear that............" she said to herself as she watched on a cliff's edge. With every howl her body shivered, the very sound of that primitive cry always instilled a deep rooted sense of dread. She looked up at the immense satellite, it was beautiful she had to admit, but it also brought out so many memories. Memories of both good and bad and sometimes a mix of both. She brought her hand to her face and ran her fingers along the diagnal scar the ran across her face that began above her left eye and stopped just under her right eye. A small smile creased across her face as the memories began to flood back.

"I can't believe its been one year already............" a young woman said walking up next to her. This woman seemed to possess an unusual yet comforting glow to her. She stared intently at the planetoid herself as she remembered events so old yet so young.

"Are you ready?" 

"Always........."

She winced slightly, another thing she had yet to get used to. Finally two bat-like wings burst from her back, she took the other womans hand in her own. The other woman possessed the wings of a beautiful dove and together they dove from the edge and let the wind take them as they vanished into the night sky.

Exactly One Year Earlier..............

**Chapter 1:** Death is your Reward

Fortress Melchior. A floating battleship that is unrivaled throughout the immensity of the digital world. This invincible fortress traverses the sky ever demonstrating the preached unlimited power of the Triumvirate. Just another tool used to enslave the people of this fragile world.

Deep in the dark crevices of this warship sits one of the undisputed rulers of this world. A demon whose power reaches into the very minds of all who call him master. Devimon, the Dark Lord of the Damned and one-third of the Triumvirate. 

"Lord Devimon we have arrived to the continent of Server." came a voice disrupting his thoughts. "Shall we contact Lord Myotismon of our arrival?"

"No need. Head straight for Spiral Mountain. I do not wish to keep our allies waiting." the demon king spoke. His eyes glowed white briefly as he watched the loyal Datamon set the coordinates. "We shall fufill this prophecy............. and with it our ascension to godhood."

It had been a long days trek. We were all tired but we knew if we stopped we'd be dead by morning. This battle for the digital world was not going well for us, ever since we had arrived it had been one long battle after the other with us escaping by the skin of our teeth, we all had the scars to prove it. 

"Its beautiful." I heard Mimi say next to me.

"What is?" I asked being curious.

"Its just the way those two seem to glow against the night sky. Like two stars........." she explained. she was talking about Angemon and Angewomon who had taken point above us to watch out for any ambushes.

"Yeah.......I suppose your right." I admit I wasn't very enthuastic, but I was just tired, more so about everything than just the late night.

"I can tell its getting to you......." I heard her say.

"Is it that obvious......" I murmured.

"Don't worry, we all want this to end. I guess all this hardship just means it'll be all the more worthwhile when we get to go home."

"Yeah I guess. I just hope its soon thats all."

"Me too........."

The angel once again found herself staring down at the children. She found herself wanting to know what they were thinking, what they were feeling right now being trapped so far away from home in a place as chaotic as this.

"Angewomon......." Her thoughts her broken as she heard her name being called.

"Yes Angemon?"

"I can see the Koromon/Tsunomon village not faraway. We should be able to rest there for the remainder of the night."

"Good. From the looks of it I don't think they can stay awake much longer."

"Yeah. I'll go tell them."

He slowed and began his descent toward the ground. She knew they would be glad to hear that, it was puzzling to her that the destined saviors of there entire world were only mere children. Children who have matured extremely since they arrived, but nonetheless children.

"I suppose destiny is cruel." she whispered to herself before looking over the night horizon.

He stalked down the blackened corridor of the immense mountain domain. Its sheer size was inconceivable to the normal mind and one could easily be lost and never found again within its walls. He finally entered in a massive circular room and in its center stood a single monumental table. Sitted were the other two lords of the digital world, together they formed the Triumvirate.

"Finally you grace us with your presence oh great Devimon." Piedmon greeted him mockingly.

"I did not come here to listen to your idle quips."

"Nor I. I have come for the sole purpose of gaining absolute power." Myotismon agreed.

"Gentlemen please be patient. Steps have already begun for us to achieve that very goal, as I shall show to you now." With a simple snap of his fingers a portal opened in the center of the table. Soon the image of the digidestined appeared in the ring of dark fire.

"Why are you showing us this? The digidestined will be dealt with soon enough." Devimon said getting agitated.

"That is not why I am showing you this. You see my fellow conquerors it is the digidestined that are going grant us godhood."

"What? How can our most hated foe possibly grant us such power?" Myotismon questioned.

"I take it you are all educated in the Legend of Apocalymon?"

"Yes..........the prophesied destroyer of all there is. He is just a myth to scare small mons at night." Devimon explained.

"Yes but you forget dear Devimon. So are we." the dark clown chuckled. "What if I were to tell you that I have discovered that the myth is all too real?" he once again snapped his fingers and the image changed to that of an excavation site deep within the frozen north where an army of digimon slaves worked tirelessy to exacavate of what seemed to be a large block of ice.

"You mean to tell me you can prove that Apocalymon exists?" the Lord of the Vampires asked.

"Yes. What you see now is my slaves excavating what could possibly be the very body of Apocalymon himself...."

They all went wide-eyed with there jaws nearly hitting the floor. The obvious disbelief adorned there faces.

"HAVE YOU GONE TOTALLY INSANE!!!!!!!!" Devimon finally voiced there opinion with his outburst. "YOUR GOING TO UNLEASH A FORCE THAT COULD VERY WELL WIPE US FROM EXISTENCE, FOR WHAT?!!!!!!!"

"Sit down Devimon." Piedmon ordered. He was an expert in hiding any extreme emotion but one could still tell when his anger was beginning to rise. Devimon of course did as he was told, even though they were allies Piedmon was still a Mega level digimon and the most powerful of the three, it was a mistake to try and challenge him without an army to back you up. "Now as I was saying. We are excavating this legendary monster for the sole purpose of this........" another snap and this time the image of what appeared to be a centuries old scroll appeared.

"I take it this wrinkled piece of paper is going to answer all our questions?" Myotismon inquired.

"In a way it is. This parchment was written roughly 700 years ago, by who exactly has yet to be determined. What is interesting about this is what is written on it, and it appears to explain in detail how and why Apocalymon was created."

"Created? You mean to tell that thing was artificially made?" Devimon interest was instantly peaked at that statement.

"Yes. In this it describes that creator made this ultimate engine of destruction in order to rule all there is. But what he didn't intend on was for the creation to have a mind of its own."

"So all it is is some person's diary? What use is it to us?"

"My you are impatient today Devimon. The use of this is is that the creator realized his mistake and describes in detail how to gain total control of the beast. In other words we will have in our possession the most powerful being ever to walk the worlds. We could not only conquer what little we don't already control in the digital world but we could also gain complete control over the human world as well, and if those pathetic children attempted to oppose us? They would be completely erased from reality within minutes."

"We would literally gain unlimited power. We could make ourselves to be gods that would be worshipped by everything in creation." Myotismon grinned slightly showing his fangs, the thought of total dominance over everything obviously appealed to him.

"But, you still have yet to explain Piedmon how we are going to use the digidestined to accomplish this."

"This document makes a reference to the legend of the destined saviors of the digital world. Apparently this being possessed precognitive abilities as well. In order to awaken the all-powerful Apocalymon and bring it under our control we must complete one simple task...... Corrupt a savior."

"I see. If we can taint the light of one of those children Apocalymon will be ours."

"A simple enough task for the Arch-Demon of Hell. I shall attend to this task personally."

"As you wish Devimon. I shall continue to oversee excavation, and I'm sure Myotismon will be more than willing to aid you in any way he can."

"Yes. I will dispatch my High-Generals and my most loyal soldiers, you may use them in anyway you wish."

"Yes......I will take great pleasure in defiling the so called 'digidestined'." Devimon's cackle echoed throughout Spiral Mountain, his twisted mind contemplating the innumerable ways of destroying the light of one of the saviors, especially one in particular he had his eye on.

"Man this place is huge." I looked in awe at the Koromon/Tsunomon village. It looked almost like a miniature city, there were huts of varying sizes and shapes as far as I could see. But the one thing that stood out were the number of digivolved Greymon and Garurumon running patrols in and around the city, the numerous attacks by Myotismon's forces forcing them to either ally together or risk destruction.

"They say they don't mind if we stay here for a while. So far Myotismon hasn't attacked this area, probably because of all the Champion-level digimon they have guarding it." Agumon informed us.

"Alright. Well the first thing I'm doing is getting some well deserved sleep. Something I haven't gotten in at least a week." Tai said yawning. I had to agree we had been running on steam for a while, but for some reason I didn't feel a bit tired.

"Well I'll join you guys in a little bit. I'm gonna go look around, not everyday you come across a village this big." I said. By the looks of it they either believed me or were just too tired to care cause they went off with there Tsunomon guide as he showed them to there rooms. "Maybe its insomnia or something.........." I muttered to myself. I knew I was tired, but I didn't think it was because of lack of sleep. I wandered aimlessly until I got near the edge of the village, I looked at the star sutdded expanse of the sky. "When is this going to end, I'm so tired of all this meaningless fighting. I'm tired of being some so-called savior. I just want it all to be over."

"Is that what you really want?" I was startled by the new voice I just heard. If I had known there was someone else I wouldn't have made a fool of myself by talking to no one. I looked back and saw no one, that really started to make me nervous.

"I'm up here Sora."

"Oh, its only you Angewomon. For a minute there I thought I was being stalked." she was floating a few feet above me, I should have noticed her but I guess I really wasn't paying attention to anything.

"I heard what you said about wanting it to end. I've always wondered what you children were thinking about all this." she said as she slowly floated to the ground.

"Well I can't speak for the others. But for me, I guess I'm just being homesick I guess."

"I've been in the digital world my entire existence. I can only imagine how it feels to be away from your home for as long as you have."

"Yeah. Why are you taking such an interest in that subject anyway?" It was a somewhat rude question but curiosity was taking over again.

"Well I am a guardian angel, I can't help but be concerned for all of you. Angemon feels the same way, but you know how he is when it comes to talking with people."

I layed down on the ground and stared blankly at the night sky. It was hard to imagine that everything I was seeing was composed entirely of little bits of information. It made me long for home even more, to go to a place where everything was real and tangible and not a packet of binary code.

"You know our world is alot more than just that." she said suddenly. "Just because its made up of carefully grouped numbers doesn't mean its any less real than your world." 

"H........how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You knew what I was thinking. How did you do that." I started to sound angry. I didn't particularly enjoy having someone probing my brain without my permission, whether I knew they could do it or not.

"Calm down Sora. I don't do that intentionally."

"Well then how exactly?"

"Sometimes a person's thoughts can break away and float freely, and I can pick those up. It doesn't sound like it makes much sense, but thats how I've known it to work."

"Well I guess I have to be more careful of where my thoughts wander huh." I smiled slightly, I guess I had overeacted over nothing.

She watched as she laid back down. She cursed herself for being so careless with reading minds, she should have at least told Sora before hand about her ability.

"So why are you still in Angewomon form?" she asked abruptly

"What?"

"Well you've been staying in Angewomon form more and more lately, I rarely ever see you as Gatomon anymore that is unless Kari asks you too."

"I.....really don't know. I never really thought about it." It was now that she realized she was spending alot more time in this more human form than her feline self. She really couldn't find a reason, maybe she found it more comfortable since she was around humans all the time, or maybe it was just some underlying feeling that she couldn't sense just yet.

"Well don't worry. I kind of like you better that way, I always thought it was kind of weird talking to a cat."

The angel agreed somewhat with that, except for her it was the fact that everyone was so tall that talking to anybody would make her neck sore. 

"What is that.........." she heard Sora say. She followed Sora's gaze which led back to the village which was brightly lit with a large column of smoke trailing from it. Then without warning a mighty blast shook the ground as the massive explosion could be seen from where they were. 

"The village is under attack!!!!" the angel yelled as she took to the air immediately with Sora following close from on the ground.

"BURN EVERYTHING!!!!!! NO TSUNOMON OR KOROMON IS TO LEAVE HERE ALIVE!!!!!!!!!" Wizardmon yelled to the legion of DarkTyrannomon and Tuskmon as they tore through the Greymon and Garurumon protectors. Explosions erupted everywhere as Phantomon led his Bakemon forces at the east end of the village while Wizardmon came from the north.

"GET EVERYBODY WHO THINKS THEY CAN DIGIVOLVE OUT IN THE OPEN!!! EVERYONE ELSE EVACUATE!!!!!!!!" A Tsunomon screamed over the chaos. Soon five Koromon managed to digivolve into Greymon and began to lumber toward the battlefield.

"Lightning Blade!!!" A blade of pure electrical energy carreened through the air beheading all five dinosaurs in one fell swipe. There decapitated bodies fell in a bloody heap on the ground.

"Excellent. All we need do now is find the girl and bring her to Lord Devimon" Meramon spoke as he set fire to an incoming Garurumon.

"My sensors are experiencing difficulty through all the heat and debris. Were just going to have burn everything until they come out willingly." Andromon spoke in his usual cold machine voice.

"GigaBlaster!" two missles raced toward the gathered Tuskmon consuming at least three in the blast.

"Wizardmon's forces are the biggest threat. We have to push them back first and then we can deal with Phantomon." A Greymon yelled to Tai and MetalGreymon

"I thought you said you've repelled Myotismon's generals before!!" Tai yelled back.

"We have, but this time they have Andromon and Meramon helping!! Supposedly there generals loyal only to Devimon so I have no idea what there doing here!!"

Tai looked all over the chaos surrounding him. The only person he could spot was WereGarurumon in combat with about ten DarkTyrannomon, he was always one to push the limit. Everyone else had vanished in the melee.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My first thought is what happened to Biyomon, all of them must have been asleep when the attack so I could only pray they weren't hurt or worse. I looked up and saw Angewomon had a similar worried look, most likely over Kari.

"Were almost there!!" I yelled to her hoping it would help somehow.

We finally reached the east entrance of the village only to find Bakemon swarming everywhere destroying everything in sight. I spotted MegaKabuterimon and Angemon fighting them off, but there sheer number was simply too much even for them. Near them was Koushirou.

"Hand of Fate!!" I heard and then I saw ten Bakemon be vaporized by a beam of light. "We must get the children out of here!!! If we lose them its all over!!"

All of a sudden MegaKabuterimon landed in front of me and Koushirou yelling something that sounded like get on.

High in the night sky amidst the chaos of the war raging on the ground, the Dark Lord himself Devimon hovered silently watching and waiting.

"Now now I can't have you leaving the show so early my dear." he chuckled to himself. He raised a hand and almost instantly dark energy began radiating from it.

"Quick get on!!!!" Izzy yelled as loud as he could. At just that moment a DarkTyrannomon came screaming at them at full speed threatening to trample MegaKabuterimon beneath his feet

"Celestial Arrow!!!" An arrow of light flew through the air and made its way through the DarkTyrannomon's thick skull. It fell to the ground motionless as Angewomon gestured for them to get moving.

"Alright I'm on!" Sora called to Izzy. "Okay Mega let's go!" The Ultimate Insect fired his organic jet booster, but he didn't get three feet off the ground before a beam of dark light came from nowhere. The beam tore through one of MegaKabuterimon's four arms causing it to crash back to the ground in pain throwing Izzy and Sora off his back violently, they both crashed to the ground some feet away.

"Damn. What the was that." Izzy muttered picking himself off the ground. He found that he was suddenly unable move his arm, he guessed immediately that his shoulder was probably dislocated, but that could be fixed later. "Sora are you okay?" he asked looking over to his right.

"Uhhhh yeah I think so. You don't seem too good though." she slowly picked herself up.

"Its nothin to worry over. We have to find the others and find a way out of here." he nearly fell over again as another explosion went off near them. Angemon landed near them looking ragged and not at all too happy.

"What are you still doing here!" he demanded, the last thing he wanted was for one of them to get killed. Izzy pointed over to his insect companion who was nursing the stump where his arm was. "What happened?" 

"I don't know. We were about to take off when there was a sudden flash of black. Then we got thrown off and it appears he has an arm missing." Izzy explained

Suddenly Angemon was blasted away by a massive ball of searing fire. Behind him stood both Meramon and Andromon.

"We've finally found her." Meramon grinned.

"Yes. We will take her into custody and then back to Devimon." Andromon spoke.

"What do they want. I thought they only served Devimon what are they doing with Myotismon's goons?" Sora asked herself quietly.

"Sora we have to get out of here! I think there after one of us!" Izzy warned, they both immediately ran as fast they could but its seemed it wasn't enough.

Tai, Mimi, Matt, T.K., Jyou and Kari were all riding the large MetalGreymon while Lillymon, WereGarurumon, and Zudomon were managing to clear a path through the raging army.

"Has anyone seen Biyomon? I haven't spotted her anywhere since the fight started!" Matt asked over to Tai.

"I don't know! I but as much as I hate to say it we might not have time to look for her! We have to find and pick up Sora and Izzy first!"

"Hey Tai!! Over there I think I see them running towards us! I think someones chasing them!" T.K. said pointing over to there left. Much as he described there were the two missing digidestined running full speed being chased by Devimon's two highest ranking soldiers.

"Awww crap we don't need this." Matt murmured. "WereGarurumon get those two off there back!!" without even a second thought the werewolf made a beeline straight for the stronger of the two, the cyborg Andromon. He went into a total frenzy of animal rage tearing into its delicate circuitry. Meramon on the other continued the chase for the two knowing full well if he failed WereGarurumon would be the least of his problems. 

"Fine then! If I can't catch them I'll just fry them where they stand!!" he screamed as he generated an ever growing ball of fire. "BURN IN HELL!!!!!!!" He unleashed the blast in the form of a massive stream of heat headed straight for them.

"NOOOO!!" Angemon from out of nowhere dove in front of the fleeing children taking the full force of the blazing stream. 

"Flower Cannon!!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!!"

Lillymon and Zudomon both fired from nearby nailing the fire creature square in the head blowing its head clean off. But it mattered not for a creature made entirely of fire as he simply regenerated a new one and stared straight at Sora.

"Bah! I've no time for these games! Obviously your more trouble then your worth, I'll come for you some other time." with that he glowed black for several seconds before disappearing from sight.

"That blasted coward!! LIGHTNING BLADE!!!!" he hurled the energy cutter at the rabid werewolf who only barely dodged in time, but before he could recover Andromon had already vanished.

"Excellent. Everything proceeds as planned. I'll be watching you my dear....." Devimon vanished in a burst of black flame laughing the whole way through.

Almost as soon as the two Elite digimon vanished Myotismon's own generals Phantomon and Wizardmon disappeared, as well there entire armies leaving the Koromon, Tsunomon and the digidestined to recover and pick up whatever pieces were left.

"Is he gonna be okay." a worried T.K. asked as he looked over the burnt form of Angemon.

"Don't worry. It doesn't appear to be life threatening. He'll need to rest and regenerate for a while though." Jyou assessed.

The remaining Ultimates save for Angewomon had since reverted to there in-training forms being thoroughly worn out. 

"Has anyone seen Biyomon anywhere?" Sora asked the children. She was worried almost to the point of frantic, ever since she left the village Biyomon had been nowhere to be found, even during the entire battle.

"You got us. I was wondering that myself, we could've used her help." Matt said.

"I just hope she's okay."

"Ummmm excuse me? Sora was it?" she turned to see a small Koromon bounce up to her.

"Yes?" she replied suddenly having the strange feeling of dread.

"Theres something you have to know about the battle."

"W...what is it.........."

"You see before the invasion started someone, most likely Meramon, fired a blast straight into the village. There was a large explosion and several of the huts were destroyed instantly."

I was shaking like a leaf. I knew what was going to come next but I was praying against fate that it wasn't what I thought it was.

"And I'm sorry to say one of the huts destroyed was the one Biyomon was sleeping in." he used his ear to point out where the hut was, now nothing more than a pile of rubble.

"No......no." I ran faster than I ever have before. I kept telling myself that she was alive, that she got out, that she just got lost somewhere during the fight. I kept repeating that in my mind over and over even while I was digging frantically through the rubble. I could hear Tai trying to reason with me, but I didn't care, all I wanted to do was prove to myself Biyo was still alive. That was around the time everything collapsed.

"Oh my god.........." I heard Mimi mutter.

"B....B.....Biyo. No......this.......this can't be happening." There was Biyomon, the greatest friend I could have ever asked for, more precisely there was her body. Her motionless lifeless body. I wanted so badly for this to be a bad dream. For me to wake up and find Biyo next to me. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!." I never hated anything more than I hated the digital world. I had to leave my family, I had to fight for my own existence almost every endless day, defending people and things I didn't even know. And all for what? To be able to kneel there looking at the corpse of one the few people I truly loved. All because of that damned thing called destiny.

"Very well done Devimon, I must say I am impressed. Such a beautiful display of emotion." Piedmon wiped away a fake tear as he continued to watch the drama via a hole in reality.

"This is but the first of my plan. Once I've slaughtered everything else she cares for she'll be begging to join us."

"Piedmon, may I be so bold as to ask what exactly will the effects be once she's given in to the darkness?" Myotismon inquired.

"Simple really. The reason the digidestined are called the 'chosen children' is because they have a kind of innocence to them. Once that is taken away and the darkness has there damned souls they will physically manifest that darkness. Whatever that form is, I don't know."

"Interesting. This makes this little game all the more intriging." Devimon smiled.

**Chapter 2:**Killer of Men

A week had passed. Biyomon's death was still etched in my brain. I would still find myself sometimes talking, then look down expecting to see how she replies. But now I see nothing, I only find myself talking to the air. We had given Biyomon the best burial we could manage but I knew it didn't do her justice. She deserved alot more than what she recieved. She protected us, she helped us, she was always there for us in anyway she could. And she was killed for it. Ever since then I had such a hate for this place that it made me want to scream. I just wanted to burn all of it down, to punish every living thing on it for taking Biyo away.

"Sora. Are you feeling any better?." I felt something land on my head. I didn't have my helmet anymore, I left it on Biyomon's grave so she'd something to remember me by in the afterlife.

"Get.....off........" I knew Patamon meant well but at the moment I wanted to be as far away as anything dealing with the digital world as possible.

Gatomon had been watching Sora closely the past week, but instead of seeing any improvement all she was the girl withdrawing more and more by the day. She rarely ever talked to anyone and whenever the other digimon came anywhere near her viscinity she would blow up at them. 

"Gatomon is something the matter?" Kari asked inquisitively.

"Huh? Oh no. I'm fine, I'm just thinking." she replied quietly.

Tai looked back at Sora concerned. "Man I hate seeing her like this." he said to himself.

"Yeah. I know, we've all had our bouts of depression but this is worse than anything I've seen." Matt added.

"I keep trying to get her to talk to the rest of us, at least to try and open up and tell us what she's feeling but.........."

"Tai, all I can say is that we just need to give her space. She just needs time to sort this out."

Devimon was of course watching from afar, more precisely from the solitude of his mobile fortress, Melchior which was situated high above the continent of Server.

"Poor little heroine doesn't know what to do with herself. Those pathetic children are nothing without there precious digimon to protect them."

"Lord Devimon." a loyal Datamon entered his private chambers interrupting his thoughts.

"What........"

"We are recieving a transmission from Myotismon, he wishes to speak with you."

"Fine I'll take it in here. And do not dare disturb me again."

"As you wish your Excellency." the Datamon scurried off immediately

Shortly after a translucent image of Myotismon appeared before him, his face being one of intense contemplation.

"What is it Myotismon there are things that are in need of my attention........"

"I called to only to recieve a progress report on your mission."

"Why did you call me directly for such a trivial matter? Could you not have waited for our next meeting to recieve a status report?"

Suddenly Myotismons image flickered and went out for all of seven seconds before it appeared once again, albeit slightly grainy.

"Ahhh good we are now on a secure line."

"What is the meaning of this call vampire." Devimon asked again rather annoyed.

"I suggest you calm yourself and remember your limitations demon, you are in my domain and you will address me with due respect."

Devimon gave no response at that, only a low grumble which voiced his growing temper.

"Good. I made this call to voice my growing suspicion over Piedmon's true intentions in reawakening Apocalymon."

"And what suspicions would these be?" Devimon asked suddenly interested.

"It began when he was reciting to us the content of the ancient scroll he uncovered. I possess limited knowledge of the ancient language, and I have deduced that there were certain portions of the document that he saw fit to omit in his presentation. Also the parts he did recite were not a complete translation."

"What would he have to gain in decieving us? Summoning Apocalymon will result in the destruction of the digidestined, a goal we all wish to achieve."

"I still need to investigate this matter further. I suggest you be cautious from this point on Devimon, Piedmon is known for deception."

"Indeed.........."

We traveled for about two more days, by what I could observe we had probably reached the central portion of Server. We had come upon a temple of sorts, not that far off from ancient Aztec temples. Izzy, always the inquistive, took it upon himself to explore this amazing new discovery. I on the other hand was not in any mood to explore anything and resided myself to stay outside where I could brood in peace. 

"Sora. How long are you going to stay like this?" Gatomon asked me. I didn't even realize she was out there with me until she actually spoke, just shows how bottled up in myself I actually was.

"Leave me alone..........."

"I'm not going anywhere until you decide to talk to me or someone else. Everyone here is worried about you." 

"I don't need to talk to anybody, I don't need anyones help. And especially not from anyone from this damned place." I rarely ever cursed but nowadays it was becoming more and more common with me.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO BLAME THIS ENTIRE PLANET!!!!!!!" Gatomon yelled loudly, which shocked me because she was always the quiet one. "I LOVED BIYOMON JUST AS MUCH AS ANYONE ELSE HERE, YOUR AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HER!!!!!" she screamed at me again. "All you've been doing is brooding over her for the past week. How do you think Biyomon would feel seeing you like this? I bet she'd be screaming at you too!"

I could only sit there in silence and the words sink in. As much as I wanted to argue with her, every word she said was right. This is not the way Biyo would want me to be acting. I knew it was Myotismon that was the cause of her death, but since I knew I could never reach him I tried to put the blame on things I could reach, like everybody around me. There was a faint glow of light and Angewomon kneeled in front of me.

"I figured you would take me more seriously if I was like this." she smiled. 

I still kept my silence, probably because of that lump forming in my throat.

"Staying the way you are is only making you worse by the day. Instead of letting us help you cope you just want everybody as far away from you as possible, who do you expect to make Myotismon pay for what he did by yourself?"

"And just how exactly are we going to do that? We've been here for who knows how many months and we can barely get by fighting his generals. We'll never get to him, I just wish we could give up and go home, this place has nothing to do with us anyway..........." my voice was cracking and I was on the verge of breaking down any minute.

"I don't have to read thoughts to know that you don't agree with anything you just said." Even though she said she didn't I almost thought she did read my mind again. "This whole war has taken alot things away from you kids, but if I know you as well as I think I do I know you'll want to go through it all the way to the end." she put her hand on my shoulder and I finally raised my head to look her in the eyes, or helmet as it were. "Its difficult now, I know, but when its all over I swear you won't regret any of it."

"I thought we'd never get out of there!" Kari said relieved as she, T.K., and Patamon exited the temple of unknown worship. "Its so humid in there I'm amazed any of them can breathe."

"Well with Izzy dragging them everywhere its not like they have a choice, even we had to sneak out while he was giving his usual lecture and....."

"Sssshhh.....Be quiet." Kari suddenly began pushing T.K. back into the temple entrance.

"What is it?"

He slowly and quietly peeked around the corner to where Kari was looking. "Wow......." 

There was Sora, being embraced by Angewomon and finally venting all her pent-up emotion.

"I think she's feeling better." Kari observed smiling. 

Devimon, like a voyeur from hell, observed from miles in the sky the events unfolding before him. "Hmmmmmm. They recover quickly.......I suppose the blows will have to come in a more rapid succession. That can arranged.........." he smirked. "Strange. My knowledge of Server is extensive and yet I do not recall ever viewing this temple.......interesting........." the dark lord vanished from sight.

"LadyDevimon!" Piedmon called out to the darkness of his castle on Spiral Mountain. Within seconds a beautiful demoness appeared before him. "Report."

"The children have been led to the temple as you ordered. Devimon is still unawares of what is happening but we believe Myotismon may have suspiscions. Also we have Machinedramon on standby for when we deliver the killing blow to any remaining digidestined who would survive when this is over." she reported in her usual ice cold tone.

"Myotismon is of no concern at the moment. You must ensure however that Devimon remains ignorant of the plan." Piedmon stated all the while staring into his portal of dark fire observing Devimon's every move.

"As you command Lord Piedmon. Devimon's role in this will be played out very soon and you alone shall hold the power of the Apocalypse."

"Indeed. I will become the most powerful being in existence. And the digital world and every other world in the myriad dimensions will belong to me........."

"Izzy. How long do you intend to stay in here?" Matt asked impatiently.

"Don't any of you realize what an important discovery this is? This temple could have been the cultural center of an entire digital civilization!" Izzy's enthusiasm was obviously not shared by the rest of the group........

"Its so hot in here! How could anyone worship anything without passing out first?" Jyou wondered trying his best to stay cool.

"Hey I remember seeing symbols like this back at the temple that Centarumon guards..........before he went over to Devimon of course.........." Mimi remembered vividly. They had no choice but to destroy him after that, the memory of the moment was still burned in her mind.

"Yeah I know. Maybe the same method I used to decipher those can be incorporated here........" Izzy immediately activated his Pineapple laptop. It took some searching, but eventually he found the old directory buried deep in the OS help files. "I think this can work, they don't seem that different from the other temple.........." The glossary of sorts was his own personal creation, a pain-staking process that required much trial and error but in the end provided a highly accurate dictionary of the ancient language.

"Well? Anything look familiar?" Mimi asked looking over his shoulder.

"Hmmmmm. So far from what I have deciphered from a single set of symbols, this temple is some sort of holy place for the End of the Creation........."

"Say what?" Tai asked suddenly at attention.

"This temple is worshipping something called the Bringer of the Apocalypse. I've heard of religions like that in the real world, they usually involve mass suicide......."

"So who exactly is this Apocalypse bringer guy?"

"I haven't exactly deciphered that yet.............None of these symbols seem to give an accurate description, either he has no form or they just never saw him."

"Man. Who would worship something as depressing as the end of the world?" Mimi asked no one in particular.

"Who knows what they think......." Matt responded.

"Are you feeling any better?" Angewomon asked.

"Yeah. T....thank you, I didn't expect to start bawling like that........" 

"Don't worry, your all human, your all expected to show emotion once in a while."

"Yeah I suppose so........I just didn't think it would be so much."

Angewomon chuckled slightly before her face suddenly shifted to a more serious expression as she suddenly rose to her feet and scanned the surroundings.

"Is something wrong?"

"I sense something near here, and getting closer.........."

"What is it?"

"I don't know.........All I knows is its dangerous." she whispered slowly rising into the air. "You'd better go warn the others. Hurry...."

Dark light enveloped a small area of forest, when the light dimmed another pair of Devimon's strongest warriors stood ready for the hunt.

"I already have there scent. There not too far from here and I doubt they know were coming." Leomon snarled. His senses were unrivaled throughout the planet and have granted him the coveted title of the greatest hunter in the digital world.

"HAAHAHA!!! Its hard to believe Meramon and Andromon actually had any trouble finding those pathetic children." Ogremon grunted as he drew his bone club and prepared for the slaughter ahead.

"Yes. We will succeed where those fools failed. And Devimon will reward us handsomely no doubt.."

"GUYS!!" My voice echoed through the corridors of the temple garnering the attention of the gathered children and digimon. I had run into T.K. and Kari who were for some reason near the entrance and not with the others, I warned them first and Patamon opted to stay outside with Angewomon while we all went to warn everybody.

"Hey she's talking again." Tai noticed first off.

"Guys!!" she stopped momentarily to catch her wind before continuing. "Angewomon said she sensed something near here and said we should get out, now."

"Did she say exactly what that something is?" Jyou asked.

"No she didn't. But she looked really spooked all of a sudden and told to come get you."

"Alright Izzy you heard her, were outta here." Matt commanded.

"Just hold on one sec, I just want to decipher this one....." Izzy was interrupted by a sudden blast that rocked the entire temple on its foundation.

"Fist of the Beast King!!!!!!" he launched another bolt of energy from his fist at the two angels, who barely dodged as the blast struck the temple yet again.

"We have to get them away from the temple! The children are still in there and they could bring it down on top of them!!" Angewomon said taking aim with another Celestial Arrow

"Hand of Fate!!!" Angemon fired his beam at Ogremon who was attempting to make a bee-line for the temple. The blast threw him back several feet only increasing his anger.

As always Devimon watched from the skies growing only more enraged watching is followers fail in such a simple plan. 

"Those pathetic fools. Obviously the only way this plan will come to fruition is to intervene myself." his eyes burned red before disappearing in black flame.

Ogremon launched himself at Angemon, before the angel could react the mightly club of the monster slammed into him sending him careening into the ground. "Palmawhack!!!!!!" the blast followed Angemon and blasted him even deeper into the crater he made on impact.

"Celestial Arrow!!!" the arrow pierced the brutes arm but it was enough to make him drop the club. 

"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shot off another blast, this time point-blank into Angewomon's back sending her flying and crashing into the temple. "Pathetic. And I thought you two were supposed to be the strongest of all there precious digimon." he mocked as he drew his sword and walked over the fallen angel.

"You won't get near them." she said defiantly while shakily getting to her feet. 

"Foolish wench. I'll show you how futile it is to oppose the great Devimon." he back-handed her several feet to his right. She tried to stand again but was blasted down by Leomon. He raised his sword into the air and prepared to end her existence.

"HAND OF FATE!!!!!" Angemon yelled. And soon all Leomon saw was a bright orange beam bursting through his chest. The beast let out a grunt of surprise before falling dead to the ground. Angemon stood to his feet but once again the club of Ogremon met his skull as he was knocked unconscious from behind.

"Hehehe. By killing Leomon I'll get all the credit for myself, and for helping me out I'll kill you last." he said while he went toward Angewomon. But before he could do anything the female digimon rushed foward and rammed the sword of Leomon deep into his stomach and out through his back. He had little time for any kind of reaction before he too fell.

She breathed heavily as the adrenaline began to die down. "His generals get stronger everyday..........."

"Bravo! I must say that was a quite a display of endurance by you two!"

Her head snapped up to see the Devimon himself floating there grinning ear to ear. "Oh no.........."

"Are you done yet Izzy?" I was already pacing. That blast we heard couldn't have been good and all we were doing was standing here waiting for Izzy to document a bunch of markings on a wall. And through it all I started to get that feeling again, that same feeling I had when I couldn't find Biyo.

"Sora you have to try and calm down. We'll get out there as soon as we can but this is just as important too. It could tell us alot about this continent and possibly a way of beating Myotismon, you never know." Mimi's attempt to calm me down didn't help much. I just wanted to get back out there and make sure nothing had happened to Angewomon.

"Okay I'm done. Lets get out of here." Izzy said closing his laptop finally, I always wondered how he kept the batteries charged.....

I was already turning to leave when an explosion blasted through the ceiling of the temple sending bits of debris raining all over us. We all looked up in unison to see Devimon himself hovering there, holding the unconscious form of Angewomon. The bastard grinned and threw her body down to the ground, she landed hard and Kari and I immediately ran over to her.

"I thought that belonged to you. You should know better than to leave your trash lying in the road."

"Ah crap. Him we don't need right now........" Tai said

"What did you do with Patamon!!" T.K. screamed. I was wondering the same thing myself.

"Ahhhhhh the other angel. It appears he had a somewhat rough time with two of now deceased minions. I thought it best not to move him."

T.K. made a dash for the exit but before he could make it out of this particular chamber an explosion went off above the entrance to the corridor leading outside. Soon it was completely blocked by the rubble that fell.

"No no. I can't have you leaving just yet, I have a particular use for all of you. And you know full well if any of you try to digivolve and fight your way out of here you'll simply bring this entire temple crashing down on top of you."

The thing that pissed me off the most was that he was right, after seeing how easily he blocked the exit it wouldn't take much to collapse the entire structure.

"Just what do you want!!" Matt yelled.

"I want to kill you all of course. But I still require one of you alive, I would put you through excrutiating mental torture by making choose amongst yourselves who will be the sole survivor, but I am simply not in the mood. I've already made my choice and now I will proceed to massacre the lot of you."

We could all only watch in horror as a black ball of flame appeared in his hand. There was nothing we could do now, there was no way to escape and no way of fighting back. I only knew that all our hardship had only brought our deaths. We couldn't save the digital world in the end, and that itself made everything such a waste.

"And now to paraphrase a quote you humans use that I found quite appropriate." he grinned. "See you in hell."

Thats when it happened, to this day I still can't tell whether it was a blessing or a curse, I mean it helped us escape but.........I'll get to that later. Thats when all the symbols began to glow, they were all an eerie blood red. It looked as if the light was filling the entire temple, and it was getting so bright that I had to cover my eyes or I'd go blind. But from what I could see I could tell this wasn't Devimon's doing because he was just as surprised as us. I felt a sudden rush of heat and then I blacked out.

Even from a distance the light shined brightly even with the afternoon sun in the sky. It was as almost as if the temple had exploded in a blast of light, but when it dissipated the temple remained they way it always had, but now there was an ominuous silence where sounds of battle should be.

"Blasted children. I know they had something to do with this." Devimon found himself lying on cold stone floor when he should have been floating in the air. He quickly stood to his feet and began to examine his apparently new surroundings. This place was enveloped by total darkness making the dark lord already feel at home, the sole source of illumination came from an eerie glow that resonated from nowhere but possessed the same hew as the light that blinded him earlier. "First that temple and now this place. Obviously Myotismon's mapmakers did a poor job of documenting his own continent." he muttered as he slowly approached the illumination.

_"You cannot possibly comprehend what is occuring here." _Devimon stopped mid-step at this new voice which boomed throughout whereever he was and into his brain.

"Who dares speak to Lord Devimon with such disrespect!!! Show your face COWARD!!!!!!" he yelled into the darkness. The demon king recieved no reply increasing his annoyance. 

_"It is you, you ignorant peon, who speaks out of bounds. You have stumbled into an affair that has far exceeded your simple minded understanding."_

"So you wish to challenge my authority! Show yourself so that I may see your face when I rip your head off and feed your rotting corpse to the worms!" Suddenly out of the darkness two eyes of burning red fire formed themselves from the light. 

_"Foolish digimon. If you so desire to feel my unlimited power, so be it. But now is not the time for such revelry, I have other plans for you......" _A beam of dark power shot from the eyes and slammed hard into Devimon sending him careening into another hard surface, most likely a wall. The demon slumped to the ground unconscious. _"Hahahah!! You shall be my sacrificial lamb weakling, just as Piedmon promised.........."_

"I really hate this..........." I muttered. I had a headache that was resonating behind my eyes, and to make matters worse I had no clue as to where I was. I just wanted to scream out for someone to kill me but I figured no one would here me anyway. "Where am I............" my voice echoed for what seemed like an eternity, I was obviously in a large place but I couldn't see a single thing. "TAI!!!!!!!! MATT!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. No one answered, no surprise there, so I made the only desicion I thought made sense, I picked a direction and walked.

She regained consciousness slowly, at first her mind was a jumbled blur but soon clarity arrived to her and the first thing she noticed was the heavy chains holding her in place in what seemed to be a prison cell.

"What happened............." she groaned, her whole body was racked with pain, the obvious side affects from the beating she recieved from Devimon.

_"Ahhhhh our dear angel has awakened from her slumber." _a voice from the shadows spoke.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

_"Oh nothing really. I merely require an audience for what will be my glorious resurrection, and from what I have observed you have some connection to this girl. I will take the utmost joy in finding out what that connection is."_

"Where are the other children! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THEM!!!!!!!!"

_Patience my dear you will have your answers soon enough. Until then just enjoy the show." _with that chilling statement the image of Sora walking aimlesly through the dark came into view leaving Angewomon to wonder just what the hell was going on.

She was walking for what seemed like hours but only the span of several minutes had passed. She was beginning to lose hope and came to the forgone conclusion that she would be trapped in this place, whatever it was, forever. Thats when she was nearly blinded as a strong burst of light blasted her fragile eyes. She let out a small yell as she moved to protect her vision only to suddenly feel the sensation of heat against her skin. She opened her eyes slowly and absorbed the scene of a massive chamber of indescribable size. The entire room however was sunk into the ground as stairs lead to the center and the deepest part of the chamber which held an altar of somekind.

"How did I end up here..........." she wondered aloud, a thousand different possibilities going through her mind. Something caught her attention to the total other side of the chamber. A ball of green fire appeared, small at first but it seemed to pulsate and spasm and began to assume a shape she couldn't quite interpret. "What is this.........." she wondered aloud.

The green flame continued to shift and morph until a more definable shape could be determined, that of a snarling hunched over demon-beast. Its claws began to shine against the eerie light that poured from nowhere, its massive hind legs complimenting the strength of its arms that could easily rip her in half without even trying. This combination of werewolf and hellspawn charged foward toward the red-haired child. Even with the massive expanse of the chamber, which it seemed to covering in record time, she could only stand there frozen in time.

"WHAT ARE DOING!!! ARE YOU INSANE!!!!!" the angel yelled helplessly from her shackles as the horror prepare to eviscerate the girl.

_"Ahhhh good you are paying attention. But please due be silent, this show will not end so abruptly."_

The demon-wolf launched its massive frame into the air and just as quickly began its dive toward the petrified girl. She suddenly came to her senses and regained her mobility to dive to the left as the beast drove its fist through the ground where she was. But its speed was more than enough to compensate as it lashed out its other abnormal paw, slamming into her body and sending her rolling down the steps. Each time she slammed into another step brought another surge of pain until she managed to stop herself, she slowly stood up only to see the great demon again charging, this time claws swiping wildly. She jumped back, the initial swipe missed barely but she was not so fortunate with the second, attempting the same dodge only to lose balance, fall and slam her head hard to the ground. It pounced on its prey once more as she once again staggered to stand, the strike only barely grazed her face by some miracle instead of cleanly tearing it off, but it left its mark as it cut a gash diagnolly across her face. It reached up immediately taking her by the throat and hurling her clear down the remaining steps and slamming her into the altar this room served.

At that the beast dispersed into flames just as quickly as it appeared, its mission apparently completed.

"Dear god Sora............." Angewomon could only watch as this sick display played out.

_"And now for my loyal pawn.........."_

I don't think I was ever in so much pain than I was at that moment. I was amazed that I was conscious, in fact I cursed it, I wish I could just fall asleep and never wake up. I could feel something warm streaming down my face, it was most likely blood, and when I tried to stand I felt a burst of fire race up my leg, most likely broken. I couldn't move a single muscle and then my fear was compounded when he appeared from nowhere.

"Ahhhhhh. I was wondering where I would find you. It appears my colleague was right." He must have been enjoying watching me squirm in pain. "To think it would be this easy. Soon we will have the power of the apocalypse at our control."

"I really don't care what the hell you want or what your getting. If your going to kill me just do it, I don't care anymore........" I meant it too. After that talk with Angewomon I honestly thought things were going to be better, that we would someday finish this quest together. Then this happened, and right now any hope I had left and been smashed to dust.

"So eager to die are we? Well your not so fortunate. I need take something far more important than your miserable life." he snarled.

"What could you possibly want from me?" 

"I only need it from one of you children in order for my mission to be completed."

"WILL YOU JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT DAMNIT!!!!!!!" I was in no mood for his incessant riddles, despite the fact that he could've killed me on the spot I honestly didn't care, my anger was in control now.

He snikered slightly before continuing. "Impatience is not like you my dear. I guess all the stress as of late has taken its toll on you hasn't it?"

I supported myself on the side of the altar as I slowly tried to get up, the pain of the broken bone was biting into my leg but Devimon's constant prattling was much worse than that.

He slowly lowered his altitude so that he was standing on the altar itself, which was actually just a flat surface that seemed to sink slightly with a hole in the middle, probably to catch whatever bodily fluids were drained from whatever sacrifice they made to there gods. 

"Hmmmm that pink bird thing, what was her name...............Biyomon was it?"

I twitched at that, the fact that someone as disgusting as him was speaking her name made my blood begin to boil.

"I see I struck a nerve. She would have made a very nice sacrifice to the peons that worshipped here. I would have loved to see her gutted alive and watch her blood and puss collected to satisfy the thirst of there god."

"Just shut your damn mouth right now............" I almost growled. 

"BAHAHAHA!!! I'm sure she would have enjoyed that alot more than being blown to ash while she was sleeping!"

Now that I think about it I should have known he was deliberately trying to make me lose control. But at that moment I wasn't thinking period, all I wanted to do was reach up and rip his eyes out and feed it to him. He was standing on the altar itself, all the while kneeling down and staring me in the face. 

"I can tell you must really be angry with me, I can see it in your eyes right now."

Thats when his hand shot down, grabbed me by the hair, lifted me up, and slammed me back down on the metal surface he was standing on. Before I realized what had just happened he was already holding me down with a foot on my throat.

"You children truly sicken me. You are completely helpless without your digimon, I still cannot comprehend it took this long for one of us to capture you."

I wanted to spite him, but with his foot on my throat it was a chore to even breath let alone speak. Thats when he took his foot off and nearly collapsed my rib cage when he kicked it visciously. Thats when a long black flame appeared in his hand, the flame materialzed into a large black sword.

"Once I have you, the rest of the children will join that damned bundle of feathers in whatever hell she's floating in."

I couldn't stand that bastard talking about her like that, but I was in no shape to do anything about it. Not at that point anyway. He suddenly slammed the sword perilously close to my head.

"I could kill you anytime I wish but I do enjoy watching you writhe like the pathetic weakling you are."

Thats when the sword fell down from the crack it made when Devimon slammed it into the ground and it clattered next to me.

"Ahhhh well this bores me. I suppose simply killing you and spreading your intestines across this temple would be more fu*"

His words were cut off by me thrusting the sword into his chest cavity. At the moment I had no idea hat I was doing, I just wanted to see him hurt, to see him bleed just like made me, and from what I could gather from the black substance that flew all over me when I pulled the sword out somewhat violently, I had succeeded. 

_"I SHALL FINALLY BE REBORN!!!!!!!!!"_ the voice blasted through the room, the very echo rattling the brain of his prisoner. _"Her transition is almost complete. I will be released from my prison after so many centuries."_

"Dear god Sora, what have you done..............." she murmured quietly as she watched one the destined protectors of the light turn into the very being the children had always been fighting.

Only garbled sounds could be heard as his own bodily fluids began to fill his pierced lungs. She weakly stood up and swung the sword again attempting to take his head off this time, he managed to get an arm up as the metal sank deep into his forearm. It didn't stop there as the blade was raised again and was brought down into his shoulder area, he could only watch in shock as he saw his arm fall limply to the floor. The flat of the sword slammed into his face as he was sent crashing to the ground finally, the edge only inches from his face.

"So how does it feel? How do you like being at the mercy of a sniveling little child?"

"HAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" it was almost as if his laugh could be heard throughout all reality. "You stupid, ignorant flesh bag!! You still have no idea what has just occured!!!!!" he laughed all the while coughing up his own lungs. His laughing stopped however when the blade was rammed through his shoulder, assuring he would stay in place.

"Just what are you babbling about damnit?"

"Every drop of blood you spill brings you closer to your damnation!! And it brings closer the reawakening of the Apocalypse, and the foretold cleansing of this entire world and every world thereafter." he coughed more, it was becoming clear his end was coming.

"I really don't care about any damnation or Apocalypse or any other garbage that you spit out! All you people have done since we got here is put us through hell and back! All the fighting, the wars, and all the death we've had to endure every day, I'm going to take it all back right here and now............." she tore the blade out his flesh and raised it again one last time.

"Do it, your only making our victory all the more closer." he gave the final insult by spitting blood in her face.

Tai blinked his eyes, he had just been hit by the worst something he had ever been hit with in his life. "Man how long was I out..........." he said rubbing his aching neck. The sky was growing a mix of gold and red, signaling the setting of the sun. He observed the area and found everyone else, digimon inlcuded, in pretty much the same condition, unconscious. Thats when he noticed Izzy starting to stir slightly.

"I think I've been staring at my computer screen too long, this headache is killing me."

"Yeah I know. What the heck just happened?"

"All I remember was Devimon showing up and then everything turning red, then I woke up here. Speaking of which.............where is the temple?" Izzy asked astounded. They were all lying on barren dirt ground, right where the temple should have been.

"This is getting way too weird." Tai suddenly felt the hairs on his skin stand up. Thats when a pulsating orb appeared near him. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!!!" he yelled as he jumped back in surprise. His yelling of course jostled Matt, Mimi, and Jyou awake as well.

"Whats going on.........." Mimi said rubbing her eyes.

The orb shifted and swirled and began taking a strange form. It took several more seconds of shifting before it became clear this was two people and not one hideous creature.

"I think I need new glasses.........." Jyou muttered

"Wait I think its starting to.............clear..............up............oh dear god........." the shock of what Matt was seeing hit him worse than whatever it was that knocked him out.

"Hey Matt whats goin on.........." T.K. said groggily as he and Kari oh so conviniently woke up at the same time.

"T.K, Kari I want you to close your eyes and don't open them till I tell you. Understand?" Tai said to the two youngest members.

"Okay but why?" Kari of course wondered. 

"JUST DO IT!!!!" Tai yelled at them unexpectedly and they shut there eyes immediately.

Matt walked closer to the gruesome scene. She was breathing rapidly and her eyes had a look of panic he had never seen in another human being before, but thats not what made him close to puking. It was the blade of a long black sword that had been sunken into his head and the gray matter of the former Demon lord seeping out the bottom of his fractured skull. "Sora............Sora in the world have you done."

There was no answer, she continued to kneel there frozen in time letting the blood that coated her hands drip off onto the cadaver that lay beneath her. Suddenly and without warning her eyes glazed over and she released the blade and collapsed onto the ground. Not even a minute had passed before another transport had taken place and the missing Angewomon dropped a short distance from the earth, unconscious.

In his many years of existence there were scarce few things the self-proclaimed leader of the Triumvirate had not done, this was one of them, for once in his life he was actually, for lack of a better word, giddy. He was so close to absolute godhood that he could barely contain himself anymore, very soon the destruction would begin.

"Lord Piedmon." the voice of the Lord of Vampires broke his reverie.

"Ahhhh Myotismon, I take it you bring me good news?" he spoke to the image of the vampire.

"Yes. I have come to report that Lord Devimon is no more, his territory now belongs to me."

"Excellent. It seems that weak fool didn't take your advice to watch his back."

"He never was one to listen to reason. Also you'll be glad to know who it was that killed him."

"Please indulge me." Piedmon almost laughed.

"It was the digidestined of love, the one they call Sora."

That did it. Piedmon's cackle could be heard for miles around, the sheer irony that the child to represent the most purest of emotions was the one that commited the one act that would bring the apocalypse. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"She can no longer be called a 'Chosen Child' she has been forever corrupted. Her full transition should begin to take place any time now." Myotismon stated, able to remain calm even in the midst of Piedmon's insane laughter.

I fell off him and into a fetal position, I was shivering rapidly. The shock to my system was still there and it wasn't going to wear off anytime soon. I can hear voices, people trying to calm me down but I can't make sense of them. My brain was in complete sensory overload, I couldn't even tell where I was at the moment. 

"Sora, can you hear me?" the voice was echoing in my head, which I guessed wasn't a good sign. "Sora you have to snap out of it. Were gonna have to take care of that cut on your face.........it looks pretty bad. And we have to try and get moving soon we don't know how Devimon's generals will react to his................passing."

Everything they were saying made sense but I just couldn't bring my body to move. As much as I wanted to get up and runaway, I just couldn't, all I could do was lay there and hope somehow all this would fix itself. Of course what happened next would prove that things would only get worse.

"...................................omon......................"

".........................................................ake up............................"

She groaned slightly before she opened her eyes to find the world a complete blur. The last thing she remembered was Sora about to do something she would eternally regret, that was about when she blacked out suddenly, which was a first for her.

"I think she's finally waking up." she heard Mimi's voice.

"Are you okay? Do you know where you are?" Jyou asked making him sound all the more like the doctor he was destined to be.

"Yes............yes. What happened to me?"

"We were going to ask you the same thing. You just appeared out of nowhere in a near coma." Izzy informed her.

"Sora. Wheres Sora?" she jolted up and began to look around frantically.

"WHOA whoa. Hold on now, don't make any sudden moves your still not at 100%. Sora's just f....."

"JYOU!!! OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!" Tai screamed as loud as he could in his direction.

Angewomon, Izzy, Jyou, Mimi and there digimon all turned in there direction, only to find there eyes bugging out in shock. Tai, Matt and T.K. were desperately trying to hold down Sora who was thrashing wildly. He ran over to her as quick as possible and immediately began to assess the situation.

"GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!" she was screaming. Its amazing how strong a person can become when there in panic, that was proven as she finally forced her arm out of Tai's grip which also caused her to inadvertantly throw him off his feet.

"Just tell us whatever it is thats burning!!" Matt tried reasoning with her.

"JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and at that same moment a wall of invisible force blew back the remain restrainers. She fell to her hands and knees and revealed to everyone's horror what it was that was driving her to insanity. Two buldges could be seen growing out of her back, and getting larger.

"Sora................" Angewomon whispered.

She screamed out in anguish as suddenly the two buldges began to glow eeriely, arcs of electricity began to spark off her body. They all began to back away slowly with not even the slightest knowledge of what was happening to the girl.

"What is this................what's going on here." Matt sputtered.

In another wave force two monstrous bat-like wings exploded out of her back. she collapsed down to the ground again, her breathing was ragged and labored, the physical stress obviously being high.

"Who...what....." Tai was left completely speechless at what he was seeing.

Angewomon slowly walked toward the girl, who managed to get to her knees, the girl had a look of complete despair. And after everything that had happened in the past week, the death of Biyomon, and now this. 

"Stay away from me.............." she said so quietly that the angel could only barely make it out.

"Sora you have to try and let us help you."

"I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!"

Angewomon suddenly found herself flying through the air and slamming through a nearby tree, it was definitely not her day as it was the third time she had been knocked unconscious. The children all stood in shock and amazement that she was actually capable of that.

"D.........don't any of follow me............j.........just leave me alone." It was clear from the look of confusion, fear, and anger in her eyes that she meant every word, as hard as they were to say. She took off into the increasing night, with no thought of return.

**Chapter 3:** Angel of the Night

It had been about three months. And here I am flying through the skies trying to find any trace, any clue as to where she could have gone. When we were all together we had searched for about four weeks straight. they all said it was hopeless, that they would never see her again. But for some reason I just had this feeling, this sense in the recesses of my mind that she was still out there somewhere, alone and scared, not knowing whats happening to her. I suppose it was the best time, with Devimon gone, Myotismon had claimed total dominion over his territory and subordinates, but Devimon's generals were still eternally loyal to the demon king even though he was dead. That lead to a now civil war of sorts between those who wished to go to Myotismon and those who are allied with Devimon and refused to leave File Island. That meant Myotismon was more than occupied, but for some reason Piedmon hasn't been trying anything as of late.

"Sora..............Give me a sign........anything, just help me find you." 

The question that was pondering me was why I was caring so much. I know that I love and would always protect all the children especially Kari, but technically had I not just gone against that by leaving them to go look for one person? When Yamato went off by himself after that incident with Taichi, I never went to such lengths to search for him. Perhaps I knew I could only find my answers when I found Sora eventually, if ever.

"How can you possibly survive for this long................"

Throughout this entire journey I have stayed in Angewomon form. It was a difficult transition, for anytime I was at rest I would automatically fall back to Gatomon. It took a lot of patience and concentration to be able to keep this form constantly. 

"It seems the days keep getting shorter and shorter." I noticed that the sun was beginning to set and I knew I would have to land soon. But like always I would fly a little longer, a little farther just to make sure that I wouldn't miss her. I eventually landed in what was a run-down abandoned city, one of many found in the digital world, I saw a skyscraper that was about twenty stories high and figured this would be the safest place to rest, even if someone decided to attack me in my sleep they would have one heck of a climb ahead of them. Of course I already knew I wouldn't be sleeping, I'd be just as restless as I was all those other nights, awaiting the morning when I can continue my search.

"Report..............." Piedmon's tone was the same as it was everyday, annoyance on the verge of sheer rage. His flawless plan was falling apart at the seams, all because of one too many unseen variables.

"Unfortunately Devimon's generals still hold several fortified positions on the North and West portions of File Island. They have the advantage in the knowledge of terrain and Myotismon's troops are having difficulty coping. Also, our spies who have infiltrated Andromon's ranks have discovered that his scientists are in the process of constructing a Machinedramon." the small Morphusmon answered. The chameleon like digimon possessed the uncanny ability of metamorphisis, a most useful ability in the field of intelligence gathering and sabotage.

"What? How did he acquire the plans?" Piedmon asked, his anger increasing to even higher levels. The Machinedramon was without a doubt the most powerful technological weapon in the digital world, its sheer destructive power could level an entire continent, and it was one of the sole reasons Piedmon was able to hold supreme power over Myotismon and Devimon, and it was beginning to slip from his grasp.

"That is not known sir. It is possible that his own spies have somehow slipped past our defensive measures."

"Blast it. Relay orders to our agents to sabotage the project in whatever way possible until I can think of a more permanent solution."

"As you command your excellency." the Morphusmon returned to the shadows to carry out its orders, leaving Piedmon finally to other matters.

A holographic image of a Megadramon appeared before him. "Report. And it better be good news.........."

"Unfortunately I have none to report your lordship, we have yet to find the child, she has been well hidden these past months."

"DAMNATION!!!!! WHY AM I SURROUNDED BY INCOMPETENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed for all of the blasted land to hear. "How hard is it to find one defenseless CHILD!!!!!"

"We believe she may be protected." Gigadramon responded appearing next to Megadramon.

"Elaborate."

"Exactly seven days ago one of our platoons of Tankmon supposedly sighted the child in Area# 77902, an abandoned city, however when they entered the city at nightfall they came under attack by an unknown assailant, only one made it out alive............"

"And?"

"Recent reports have sighted another unknown object entering the area. Recon reports suggest that it may actually be the digidestined, or at least one of there digimon."

"The digidestined. I had almost forgotten they existed. I will send a detachment of Mechanorimon to assist you." he ended the communication, and a grin appeared over his face, something he rarely did now a days. "So the children are still out there plotting the down-fall of my empire. Well, it appears I have played with those foolish brats long enough." With but a thought another image appeared, that of a Datamon. 

"You beckoned your excellency?"

"Yes. It is time we played our most powerful card. Activate Machinedramon."

"Y.....Your lordship is that truly necessary? What could we be facing that he have to activate such a weapon?"

"Are you actually questioning my order?"

"N........no my lord. We will begin activation procedures now."

"Good." the image vanished instantly. Piedmon resided himself to waiting and watching................for now.

A crescent moon shined over the deserted remnants of what was once bustling commercial center of millions. Now nothing more than a barren wasteland collecting dust during the innumerable years. In the darkness two winged hellions had taken flight, dual terrors by the name of Megadramon and Gigadramon.

"Have you spotted anything yet Gigadramon?" the Champion general asked.

"Nothing. No surprise there, we've searched this area seven times over and we still come up with nothing." Gigadramon answered.

"Nonetheless we must find out what has the power to destroy an entire platoon of Tankmon and still remain undetected."

"I still think this is one massive waste of time." he grumbled. He was about to add to his complaining when a sudden explosion went off directly beneath them, the same location of the platoon of Tankmon and Mechanorimon. 

"THAT MUST BE IT!!!!" Gigadramon yelled getting ready to dive, suddenly a saw a purple light began from the ground and come towards them with an amazing speed. He barely moved out of the way quick enough but the supposed blast not only completely vaporized Megadramon but severely damaged his right wing forcing him to crash land. He slammed into the ground hard and came to a skidding halt that bore a deep trench into the ground in his wake.

"Tell them to stop hunting me......." he picked up a voice speaking to him despite the fact he was barely conscious.

"What......what are you?" he groaned slowly.

"It'll be the same everytime. Anyone you send after me will die." It spoke to him.

"You........your that girl were supposed to find. The one Piedmon wants so much!" The revelation came to Gigadramon finally, but at the worst time. And the one thing anyone in the vicinity would see is a fist slamming through his armored skull into his tender gray matter. By then anyone would probably run like mad.

"Anyone they send after me.................everytime........"

I knew it had to be foolhardy to fly toward an explosion but I guess the proverbial phrase 'curiosity killed the cat' applies to me even when I'm in angel form. I was getting relatively close to where I think the blast originated when I saw a bright purple light shoot off into the sky, and from what I saw it hit something. I tried to fly as fast as my wings would permit, but when I got there it appeared I was too late.

"What happened here." I let slip. What I saw were the mangled remains of what appeared to be Tankmon and Mechanorimon, and even more hideous, the dead body of a Gigadramon whose skull was apparently caved in. "Who could do that to a Gigadramon.............." I wondered. Thats when I felt, for lack of a better description, something. I suddenly felt this presence near me. It was dark yet familiar, and it almost felt like it was right next to me. "WHO'S THERE!!!" I yelled to the darkness. I wasn't at all surprised when I didn't recieve an answer. I looked to the sky just in time to see something take off to the west, I got up and immediately tried to follow but the speed the thing was moving was incredible! I had never seen anything move that fast.

_"Don't follow me............"_ I heard something echo in my head, much to my amazement as I stopped dead in mid-air. Everything was silent as I waited there expecting to hear something else, but the only thing that happened was that the flying object I was following was so far ahead there was no possible way for me to catch it. All I could do then was wait until morning and hope to pick up the trail then.

_"__**WHERE IS MY AVATAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__" _he screamed into Piedmon's very mind, the clown king suddenly clutched his head in numbing pain.

"We are still..............in the process...............of locating her.................Great Apocalymon." Piedmon managed to answer.

_"How do you expect to gain ultimate power when I am still trapped in this destroyed shell."_ the dark god spoke to his servant and worshipper.

"Patience is all that is required. She will be retrieved soon, my subjects would not dare fail me." Piedmon said. Deep within his castle, in a facility located miles beneath the earth, his workers continued the work of chipping away the immense ice prison which held the body of death and destruction itself.

_"Fool. You continue to free my old form despite the fact that I have told you that it has long since been destroyed by age and ice. Why do you waste your time?"_

"We still believe there is the possibility of reviving your old shell." Piedmon reported.

_"In case you fail to retrieve the girl you mean?"_

"N..no of course not. Simple curiosity I suppose."

_"I am RAPIDLY losing my patience clown, if you do not present me with my avatar. You will feel the same wrath this entire blasted WORLD felt before I was defeated."_

"As you wish great Apocalymon........."

I guess I was getting some measure of control of my abilities, however many that might be. I had managed to hold off Piedmon's troops for this long, but sometimes my temper would get the better of me, and just shows exactly just how little control I have over my new powers. 

"I wonder why she stopped following me..........." I asked myself. Angewomon was right on my heels, I knew she was trying to bring me back to the others and frankly I didn't feel like being found just yet, there were still too many things I had to work out within myself first. Anyway all I did was hope to myself that she wouldn't follow, and thats when she just stopped, turned, and left. I just put it up to dumb luck, of course in this world thats never the case.

"Morning already. The night always does pass faster when your actually asleep." Yes I had actually gotten to sleep that night despite the anxiousness I was feeling at following that unknown flying creature. Maybe........just maybe, it would lead to Sora. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. I took off into the air and headed west, the direction I last saw the creature heading. I traveled for what seemed like hours, and all I could see was the same repeating landscape, a decimated abadoned city. I eventually saw a change of scenery, more precisely a forest that began exactly as the city ended. "It looks dense enough, I suppose this would make a pretty good hiding place. If only I had a clue as to where to start looking." 

"Twin Beam.........." I heard a strange robotic voice say. I was barely able to react as a laser blast scorched by me and nearly took my head off.

I quickly turned to find a squadron of about twenty Mechanorimon headed straight towards me. "More of Piedmon's soldiers..............I doubt he'd send this many just to get me........"

"Halt. If you attempt to retaliate you will be destroyed." I really hated that voice, it was so unfeeling and cold that it made me sick to hear it.

"What are you doing here?! What does Piedmon want in this area?!"

"You will not ask questions. You will accompany us back to Lord Piedmon's castle."

"Right. And you honestly expect me to go quietly? CELESTIAL ARROW!" I was getting faster at firing the bow, lucky me because they were pretty fast themselves when they started firing there Twin Beams when the Mechanorimon I aimed for blew up into some many nuts and bolts. I made a sharp dive toward the forest hoping to lose them in the vegetation, there was no way I could fight them all off myself. I folded my wings and dropped like a stone straight into the treetops, I looked behind to see them all following relatively close behind. I fired off several more arrows and I managed to take another three, all I had to do was avoid the twenty that were left without getting shot. Of course it sounded infinitely easier than it was, soon one of them got lucky and managed to tag me on my left wing. I of course lost control and was sent crashing through several trees before I came to a rather painful stop by sliding on the ground. I heard them all land around me as I struggled to get back up.

"You will be executed for attempting to rebel against the forces of Lord Piedmon." one of them informed me as if I didn't already know.

"If you think I'm going down that easily............" I guess my brave front didn't work as I got knocked back down by that same Mechanorimon.

"Prepare to be terminated." he said while he charged up that laser of his.

Just then I heard the robot scream and I felt a wave of heat. I opened my eyes to see a large scorch mark on the ground where the thing was, most likely that wave of heat was the thing exploding. I noticed a strong sense of fear in all the other Mechanorimon at something that was apparently behind me. I felt a rush of wind as whatever it was flew past me so fast I couldn't eve register it , it started tearing through the Mechanorimon like nothing. It rammed its fist through the core of one while at the same time tearing off its arm, which it then used as a weapon against another as it swung the arm with amazing strength breaking the glass protection which housed the delicate enviroment it need to function, the change in air pressure caused its head to explode. It went through the rest just as quickly. When it was finished all that was left was a pile of broken limbs and internal parts. I was still a bit dazed so I had to strain to see what the thing that apparently just saved my life was.

"I thought I told you not to follow me." I heard it say.

"What are you?! Why did you help me?"

"You can't even recognize me anymore? No surprise considering what I've become." I could sense the sadness in its voice.

"What do you mean? Who....................." It finally turned completely around, I instantly felt like a complete idiot for not realizing it sooner. "Sora...........oh my god Sora where you have been."

"Leave me alone. Next time you wont get any help from me." her voice was cold and uncaring, nothing like the Sora I knew. And I noticed she wasn't wearing her tag and crest. She seemed to be radiating something dark and violent, and I bet those wings she now has had something to do with it.

"Wait Sora! You have to come back with me, everyone has been worried sick about you." I pleaded with her.

"Then why aren't they with you?"

"They searched for a month straight and they eventually gave up hope of ever seeing you again, even T.K."

"Listen. Tell them all I'm sorry for making them worry, but I just can't go back, not yet anyway."

"Why? What is it thats keeping you away from everyone you know?"

I heard her take a deep breath. I guess I shouldn't be pushing her for answers right now, but it took this long to find her and I wasn't going to leave empty handed. "Well? Theres got to be some reason?"

"I really didn't come here to answer any questions okay. Just tell them I'm okay and not to worry about me." she said. We both knew that wasn't good enough and just as she was about to take off again I flew up, as incredibly painful as it was considering my wing had almost been shot off, immediately and blocked her way. "Your not going anywhere until you tell me whats going on!"

"Get out of my way......." from the look in her eyes it made me believe she would do something drastic.

"I know your not going to hit me so why don't you just cut the act and talk to me!" I guessed that got her thinking, or at least thats what it looked like.

"Why do you care so much?" she finally asked.

"Because I do, thats all that matters."

I found her staring at me with some odd look, thats when I found myself staring back. 

"Fine. But this doesn't mean I'm going back. I just need to get some things off my chest." That would have to be good enough, for now.

I couldn't really believe I was telling her everything, from the moment I first got my wings, to when I began learning about the powers I was cursed with, to when I discovered I was being hunted by Piedmon. I couldn't explain but when she was around I just felt that I could finally open up to someone and get the proverbial weights off my shoulders.

"I still can't explain why I got these wings or these abilities. All I've been able to figure out is that it has something to do with me killing Devimon, a moment thats stuck in my head ever since that day." I told her.

"I've been try to figure that out myself as well. I've never seen any human be effected this drastically by the digital world, but I do have a theory."

"Well don't keep me in suspense." I urged her.

"Well first Sora, theres one fact that you have to come to terms with. You are no longer a digidestined." What surprised me when she said that was my decided lack of reaction, I think it got to her too as she waited as if expecting me to do or say something but was surprised to see no emotion on my face. "You've probably noticed this as well since I don't see your tag and crest on you."

"Yeah. Whenever I had it on me I would always feel protected, like it always cast some kind of shield around me. But about a day after I left, I couldn't feel that protection anymore, I knew from that moment that they had failed me, I just had no more use for them. Last I remember I threw them into the ocean probably still floating on the surface for all I know."

"I see. When you arrived here you children seemed to have a kind of purity in you, you were innocent in a kind of way I think thats why you were chosen to be the digidestined. You've seen death and destruction yes, but you were always able to retain your purity. That is until, in your case Sora, the violence overcame your innocence and you lost it forever when you killed Devimon."

"Right. Its kinda funny, I get rid of one of the greatest tyrants in digital world history and instead of getting a reward I get an apparent contract on my head and these things." I said pointing to my wings. "When I first came here I was awed about the digital world. So many new places to see, so many things to learn. Thats when reality hit me and showed just how unfair and cruel this place can be."

"I know this world can be unfair but its like that with any world you go to."

"Yeah I know. I guess I just have to stop denying it, but its just like I said before. We do so much for this world and yet we get nothing in return. You say in the end it'll be worth it, but at this rate there will be no end for me. I can keep fighting but I'll always know that in the end none of it will matter." I spilled it all out at once, everything I was feeling.

"Hmmmmmmmm. I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone Sora."

That caught me completely by surprise."And that is?"

"Well its more like a story. You know that during a large portion of my life I was a servant to Myotismon."

"Yeah."

"Those years, of course, were not pleasant. All the berating and beatings for failures and just for his own amusement made me think of suicide on more than one occasion." It was kind of strange to hear an angel, as powerful as she was, talk about suicide. "But I knew that that was what Myotismon would want, to see me succumb to his toture, that would only increase his already immense ego. At that point I just wished for power. The power to put him through the same pain and misery I went through. Then the time came when Devimon and Myotismon's armies invaded the real world, the slaughter of all those innocent humans, discovering that I was the digimon of a digidestined, to when I digivolved atop the broadcast building. Thats when I knew I had to the power to pay back all that Myotismon had done to me, I could feel I was stronger than him, he could feel I was stronger than him. And I would have finished him off if Wizardmon hadn't whisked him away in time. But even then I felt that finally was getting rewarded for all I had to endure."

"So where exactly is this going?" I asked somewhat impatiently, then I wished immediately I hadn't. Because thats when she reached up and slowly began to remove her helmet. "What are doing? Aren't you supposed to keep that on always?"

She didn't answer. She took her helmet off completely, and what I saw was completely breathtaking. She was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. "Wait......that didn't come out right......." Her skin was pale almost white, I never really could tell since everything else was covered by that white body suit she wears, but there was one distinct feature that couldn't go unnoticed even if you tried.

"As you can see Sora. I have no pupils, simply put, I'm blind."

"What! Thats impossible, then how can you fight?"

"Remember sometime back I told I could pick up free-floating thoughts?"

"Yeah I think I remember."

"Well its a little more than that. I can sense things deep inside people. Whether there inately good or evil, I can feel the energy they give off from that I can give them a form. Thats essentially how I see."

"Amazing..........." was all I was able to spit out.

"So you see Sora. I finally had all the power I wanted, but it came at a price. At the time I discovered this handicap I was alot like you, I was angry at the entire digital world. I had all this power and here I am unable to use it cause I wouldn't know what I was hitting."

"It obviously doesn't bother you now. How did you deal with something like that?"

"In a way the empathy I have is far greater than any kind of sight. I get to experience a deeper understanding and feeling of the people I encounter. I have a greater connection with them, whether there good or evil. I can feel what there thinking, I can feel there dreams and motivations and there innermost desires, even if they don't know they have them.And sometimes I just like to sit and listen..........listen to everything around me, even the lowest lifeform. I guess thats why I like staying in this stage so much......."

"You can sense................even me?"

"Yes, even you."

I didn't really know how to handle that. All I could do was find myself staring at her, and let me tell you how strange it is to have person with no eyes staring straight back, all I could do was look into those white depths and I almost would have been entranced if she had not spoken up.

"So do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

"Yeah I guess so." I muttered, I doubt she heard me.

"I know you, we, can find a way through whatever's been thrown at you. I mean having wings has to have some benefit, I should know."

I smiled, something I haven't done in so many months. It was a good feeling to talk to someone who really understood your plight, and here I was thinking there was no one in the world who could know what I was going through.

"Wait a minute." I suddenly blurted out as I saw her begin to put her helmet back on.

"Is something wrong?"

"Ummmm.....This may sound strange..........But could you not put that back on?" I asked sounding like a timid little mouse.

"Okay. May I ask why?"

"I..........I just think you look better.........without it I mean."

"Thank you."

"Oh......uh..........no problem really............yeah." I was acting like a complete idiot and I had no idea why.

"Sora are you feeling okay, your face is turning red........"

"I........I.........I'm just......" That was the point when any kind of distraction would have helped. And I got that in the form of the ground itself beginning to shake, a little much but it got the attention off me. "What the heck was that?" I asked a little more than baffled at the mini-quake.

"I don't...." she didn't have time to finish her statement before another quake shook the area. "This can't be good. We better get out of here." she said getting up.

Thats when the ground quite literally exploded out from under us. We were both thrown I don't how many feet into the air and came back down to mother earth violently. I came to first followed shortly by Angewomon, the ground was still shaking at regular intervals and getting stronger each time.

"Uhhhh. We have to get airborne. To at least see whats attacking us and making the quakes." Angewomon told me as she prepared to fly. I wasn't going to argue so we both shot through the trees and into the sunlit sky. 

"What in the world is that thing!" I yelled over to her.

"Something we have no chance of beating........" she said to my shock. The creature that was attacking looked about one hundred feet tall at least. It was entirely machine from what I could see and possessed two large stacks that sprouted from it back. "Thats a Machinedramon, the most powerful weapon in Piedmon's arsenal, probably the whole planet."

"Targets acquired. Proceeding with objectives number 1 and 5."

"What is it talking about?" Sora wondered to herself, just before the machine-weapon shot out with its claw quite easily knocking her out the air.

"SORA!!!!" Angewomon yelled as she dove down after her. She didn't get far as the behemoth opened a chest hatch and a volley of miniature swarmer missles fired off, all homing in on the angel. She managed to dodge and weave past a number of the mini-warheads but the smart weapons were not easily avoided as many did a complete u-turn and once again attempted to blow her out of the sky. 

"What the heck just hit me........" Sora groaned as she rose again, that was second in not even five minutes she'd been knocked to the ground. An explosion ripped the sky above her. "Oh no."

The warheads were exploding mere inches from, causing incredible turbulence that would make it impossible to avoid the others. "Why would Piedmon send his most powerful weapon after one girl!?" at the same time another warhead exploded directly above her, and finally she found herself in an unbreakable spiral toward the ground. She waited for the impact to come before she came to a abrupt stop, and she knew full well she hadn't fallen long enough to hit the ground. And more obviously that hitting the ground should've hurt alot more.

"Are you okay?" she looked up to see Sora staring down at her. 

"Y...yeah. You can actually lift me?"

"I guess all the fighting I've done has given me some muscle."

"Right..........."

"Targets acquired. Main weapon charged to 37%. Commencing scanner sweep."

"What? Now he's just staring at us." Sora said bewildered as Angewomon managed to fly on her own again.

"He may be trying to gauge our power. But I think he knows full well we can't beat him alone."

"Scanning complete. Processing....................................Margin of error 0.0007%. Biovendial power level:278. Main Weapon charged to 43%"

"Man, I don't like the way he's looking at me." Sora commented.

Suddenly the behemoths eyes began to glow a bright red. Within a span of one second two beams of searing power of the same color lanced from its eyes and scorred a path through the air and toward its two floating targets. The were barely able to avoid the beams but the sheer heat they were emmiting was more than enough to burn the flesh. The cutting beams were continous, boring a path through the earth as the great machine adjusted its aim.

"CELESTIAL ARROW!!!" she shot off her trademark energy arrow, only for it to explode harmlessly against its reinforced metal body. Soon the cutting lasers were bearing down on her again and she was forced to fly for her life.

Suddenly out of the blue a purple beam of energy came from nowhere, slamming into Machinedramon harder than her Celestial Arrow could ever do, and actually causing the beast to stagger

"How did you do that?" the angel asked.

"I really wish I could tell you!" Sora responded, her hands were radiating power as well as her eyes and pretty much the rest of her body. Angewomon took a guess as to why they wanted her so bad, by the looks of it she had become a living breathing nuclear reactor of energy, something Piedmon couldn't resist. What he would use her for was something she still had to find out.

"Main Weapon charged to 58%. Commecning fire of primary weapon."

Suddenly two tubes attached to twin stacks located on its back began to pulse, as if pumping something into the supposed exhaust pipes.

"Quick we should attack it while its distracted!" Angewomon yelled to Sora. 

Sora brought her hands together as the very air around her began to warp and ripple against the power she wasn't even aware she was radiating. Cracks of electricity jumped from palm to palm as a small ball of power began to spasm into existence.

"HEAVEN'S CHARM!" Angewomon fired off her second attack, which seemed to have more of an effect than her first as it caused to robot to stagger back a second time. A sudden drop in air temperature brought her attention back to Sora, whose wings were fully spread now, she seemed to be concentrating more power than ever, her wings glowing brightly. "I see. She must be absorbing the surrounding heat, I wonder if she's doing that on purpose or if its happening by instinct."

"Now, lets see if that thing likes how this feels......." she said to herself as she held her palms out, all the energy she'd gathered coalescing into a pulsating orb in front of her.

"WARNING. Energy output has exceeded maximum defensive capabilities, initiating evasive maneuvers."

"YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!!!!!!" a beam with a size unrivaled by anything fired in the digital world blasted from her hands and raced toward the creautre, who could only stand frozen before its power. An impact occured and an even larger explosion rang throughout the planet. It would take several minutes for the dust to settle, and they could do was wait to see if the blast was enough to completely destroy it or at least disable so they could make there escape.

"I...I can't believe it. I think you actually destroyed it." was all Angewomon could utter in shock.

"Yeah........" Sora said looking at her hands which still radiated energy.

"And your saying you have no idea how you do that?" the angel asked.

"No. When I want it to happen, it just happens."

There attention both went back to the cloud of smoke generated by the explosion that was obscuring the area in front of them. And much to there horror, if not surprise, the form of Machinedramon could still be seen with of course a few noteable changes.

"Warning. Massive systems disruption. Warning massive systems disruption. Immediate repairs required. 98.760% chance of systems shutdown."

The now one-armed and severely damaged all-around Machinedramon stalked foward, sparks flying from the numerous wires that were blasted out of his form.

"Priority 1:Mission objectives must be completed. Commencing fire of primary weapon.

The tubes began to pulse again as the energy began to build within the twin stacks. 

"Sora! Can you fire whatever that was again?!"

"No once I do it I have to wait a couple of minutes before it can happen again."

"Firing primary weapon. GIGA CANNON!!!" The stacks raised themselves and pointed toward the small targets revealing themselves to actually be two enourmous energy cannons. Both of them were glowing red from the charge building inside of them, and now with a single command they unleashed there payload on there victims the two beams combining into one massive wave of power.

Angewomon did what her instinct screamed at her to do. She raced as fast as she could, she grabbed Sora by the arm and dragged the both of them to the forest floor where she immediately covered Sora with her own body. Then the wave hit and everything was engulfed by what appeared to be in the distance a second sunrise.

I blinked my eyes slowly, I had only the foggiest idea of what had just happened, and I had no idea how long I was out. "Are you okay, Angewomon. Were lucky whatever it was he fired wasn't at full power." she was lying onto top of me in a heap, her back was badly burned, I could only imagine she was trying to protect me. The rest of the forest had been blown away completely, the only thing left was charred black wasteland.

"Wake up. Please wake up." she wasn't moving or even responding to anything I was doing.

"Subject Angewomon has been immobilized, now proceeding with capture and containment of the avatar." 

"Please wake up, just tell me your okay." I still wasn't getting anything, I wasn't even sure if she was breathing. 

"Subject Angewomon has suffered extensive epidermal as well as estimated internal damage as a result of protecting the avatar. Subject has 12.67% of surviving."

"WILL YOU SHUTUP!!!" I screamed, I couldn't bare to his mechanical voice one more time. "You can't be dead, not now. Please god not again........" I was begging to whoever was listening. She still hadn't moved at all. 

"Subject Sora. You will accompany me to his Lord Piedmon's castle. Resistance is futile."

It felt like my whole body was on fire. I could here sounds of something in the background, loud screaming, metal grinding, and the occasional explosion. I sat up, my body was wracked with pain, I immediately looked frantically to see if Sora was okay but she was nowhere to be found. Another blast and, from what I could discern, a loud roar. I looked up and saw Machinedramon who was swiping frantically at the air, I thought Machinedramon had gone insane, thats when I was a small speck dart into existence and disappear just as quick, thats when Machinedramon's right eye exploded out of his head.

"What's happening......" I uttered to myself. He continued to swipe at the speck that was zipping all around him like a flea, it formed a small ball of light and hurled it at the monster who lurched back on impact. I recognized the temperature drop when the ball formed, it had to be Sora up there.

"SORA!!!" I called out to her. Machinedramon's head jerked violently to one side as if he'd just been hit in the face, that's when it jerked back and lost his balance and he fell flat on its back.

"Subject Sora has exhibited a noticeable increase in attack capability, level has exceeded this unit's overall defensive capability."

I saw it trying to stand again, I was about to rush in to help when I saw the small speck, which I now knew to be Sora, charge him at an amazing speed. I expected her to bounce off his armor but instead she went plowing right through it! His arm fell off its hinge as she tore through its shoulder blade like nothing.

"Unit has suffered massive system disruption, total systems shutdown immiment. Total systems shutdown imminent."

I had a hard time comprehending what happened next. It was like she was forming a star above her head because the heat I was blasted with felt like it was burning my skin. The sphere had to be at five times bigger than Sora herself, she hurled the thing at Machinedramon who couldn't do a thing to defend since he was literally disarmed. The sphere engulfed the machine, but instead of an explosion Machinedramon's very metallic structure began to melt into useless slag. I could only watch in awe as this, the most powerful weapon in all the world, had just been destroyed, with as much ease as it would to stomp an ant, by a little girl.

"I don't believe this. How much power can she possibly have..........."

"ANGEWOMON!!!!" I suddenly heard her voice. She flew down to me and immediately latched her arms around my waist. "I thought you were dead! Thank god your okay!"

"Yes I'm fine Sora, calm down." I looked and noticed that she seemed to be trembling slightly. "Sora what's wrong, are you hurt?" I looked down at her. Thats when I saw why she was trembling.

"I.....i'm sorry. I just don't think I can take losing you like I lost Biyo. " she was crying her eyes out, like it was something she had been keeping in for a while. "I don't know why. Its just when I saw you not moving, I started thinking of Biyo all over again, that's when I lost it and I rushed at that Machinedramon thing."

"Well tell me, why do I remind you of Biyo?" She was silent for quite a while before she started to answer

"I.....it's just............"

"You can tell me anything Sora."

"Its.........its that."

"Its what?"

"What you just said, thats the kind of thing Biyo would say to me. Its they way you've always been trying to help me, even before she died. And the way everything doesn't seem so bad when your around.........."

She was still holding on to me. I never expected to hear anything like that from her, I admit I was a bit flustered.

"I'm sorry I must crushing you to death."

We both sat down on the ground to catch our breath, everything had been hectic and it was nice to be able to enjoy some normalcy, at least for a little while. "So what are going to do now?" I heard her ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you going to go back to the others now that you've found me?" she said more quietly than her usual level of speech.

"Do you want me to go back?" I didn't get a response, which wasn't to my surprise. "I really wouldn't feel too good leaving you out here by yourself. Even though you've taken care of yourself thusfar."

"I was just thinking that you'd get tired of putting with all these attacks............."

"I'd put up with anything if it meant keeping you safe." We both sat there in silence again. I could here the gears of her brain trying to decipher what conflicting emotions she was feeling right now.

"I was wondering.........." she spoke up suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Well I was thinking that calling you Angewomon all the time sounds too formal."

"Well what would you prefer to call me?"

"I was thinking.............I thought Angela would be a nice name for you." I could tell she was smiling again even if I couldn't see her.

"Angela. That sounds beautiful."

Thats the whole story. And now its come full circle back to this moment. Now were here admiring the studded sky, listening to the beckon call of WereGarurumon to the full moon. Both Piedmon and Myotismon had since dropped off the face of the digital world, probably destroyed by the others, I only wish could've been to see there faces when they got what they long since deserved.

"Still wondering how everyone's doing?" Angela asked.

"Yeah. I guess its just a habit with me." They had either gone back to the real world or stayed in the digital world. I had already decided my fate a long time ago, there were still many things I had to come to terms with about myself before I was ready to face reality again.

"Sometimes I just think there still here, following and watching us where ever we go. Weird huh?"

"Don't worry. They'll show themselves soon enough. But for now may I suggest we enjoy the rarity of such a clear night before its consumed by the morning sun."

"Of course." 

They disappeared into the digital night, being lit they way by what they feel for each other. There story nor the story of the digital world has ended not even in the least, much still awaits them. Both happiness in the future and trials in the present.

Location:Unknown

"Your Lordship. I am here to make a report regarding the project."

The Datamon kneeled before his master who was shrouded in darkness. His very presence seemed to instill fear in reality itself. "Speak now. And I better not be disappointed..........."

"Yes my Lord. The nanoprobes have succeeded in regenerating 35% of the subject's bioscructure. When we found him his body was nearly burned by beyond repair and from what energy signatures we could discern it was most likely from a combined attack by the two Mega's WarGreymon and Metal Garurumon."

"I see. And what of our second subject?"

"We have determined that he is indeed capable of achieving the status of Mega. However when we retrieved him he put up a measure of resistance. He is currently in cryogenic storage as we speak......."

"And what of that relic we found entombed in ice? I assume the creature within it is no longer alive."

"You assume correct lord. The creature within has been dead for several millenia. There is no plausible way to ressurect it."

"I see. Continue with the project. Inform me when subject #1's regeneration has reached 53%."

"As you command great Kaizer."

The Datamon disappeared into the darkness from whence it came. Leaving its master to contemplate events to come.

"It appears that you will soon have two Mega-level digimon under your absolute control." A voice spoke up from somewhere within the darkness.

"Yes I shall. And when that occurs I will have undisputed control over all I survey. All will proclaim me as there god and I will rule forever."

A small segmented gold colored digimon that resembled a worm strode into view emitting a darkness that could rival its companion in conversation. "All the digital world will speak the name of the glorious Kaizer. Ken Ichijouji."

"As it should be Wormmon...........As it should be.........."

The End.........


End file.
